Help
by olive.eyes
Summary: Gabriella is a Montez... The royal name in England. She's spent most of her life outside the Royal Home, and just wants to be normal. What do you do when the only person that helps you feel normal is also in the medias spotlight?
1. List of Families in Help

Families in 'Help…'

Montez'

-Gabriella Anne Alexis Victoria Montez (1st chapter: 17, all the rest: 18)

-Victoria Louise Adelaide Alexa Montez (Mom)

-Carlos Augustus William Albert Montez (Dad)

Brown's:

-Charlotte Alice Tatiana Olga Brown (16 years old nearly 17)

-Anne Matilda Louisa Helena Brown (Mom)

-Jonathon David Brown (Dad- Not high class)

McKessies:

-Taylor Christina McKessie (18 years old- nearly 19)

-Caroline Augusta McKessie (7 years old little sis)

-Christina Arabella McKessie (Mom)

-Edgar Boris McKessie (Dad)

Danforths:

-'Chad' Charles Henry Danforth (19 years old)

-Jane Helena Danforth (Mom)

-Felipe Harold Danforth (Dad)

Baylors:

-Sharpay Margaret Baylor (18 years old- Originally an Evans- Ryans Twin)

-Zeke John Baylor (not high class)

Boltons:

-Troy Alexander Richard Bolton(18 years old)

-Richard George Bolton (Dad)

-Sofia Alice Bolton (Mum)

Evans':

-Ryan Alfred Evans (18 years old-Sharpays Twin)

-Michael Andrew Evans (Dad)

-Anastasia Augusta Evans (Mom)

-Isabelle Maria Evans (9 years old)

-George Boris Evans (1 year old)

Smiths:

-Elena Frederica Smith (19 years old)

-Geoffrey Ernest Smith (Dad)

-Lindsey Tracey Smith (Mom)

-Eleanor Lindsay Smith (17 years old)

Newman's:  
>-Joseph Edmund Newman (20 years old)<p>

-Adela Cecilia Newman (10 years old)

-Igor James Newman(Dad)

-Martha Wilihelmina Newman(Mom)

Various people& so:  
>-Charlie Stock (Photographer)<p>

-Mary(Maid)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- A Royal Mess Up**

I glared at my reflection in the mirror. My maid, Mary, was placing an elegant diamond tiara onto my curled black hair. I glared at the sparkling jewels and slouched. If you met me, you wouldn't believe that I'm the princess of England. I'm an only child, I'm messy, and I hates stuck up snobs. I doesn't get on with her parents, and I am going to do everything in my power to get out of this shit little heritage-family-royalty thing.

I grew up in a quiet part of England with a foster parent looking after me. I always knew that I was royalty; I was reminded of it every time I did something wrong. If I used the wrong hand to use my knife and fork? Oh, Kate, my foster parent, would shout and shout until I promised not to do it again.

Up until I was twelve, I lived in a normal town called Congleton, in Cheshire. I had a normal group of friends, I watched normal TV programmes, and I shopped every Saturday, just like all the other girls. But when I was twelve, five years ago, my real mother, Victoria Louise Adelaide Alexa Montez appeared on our doorstep. All my belongings were packed; Kate had done that when I was at school. So three suitcases, ten boxes, shelves and a bookshelf all went into a van and I was whisked away to live in Buckingham Palace. Every girls dream, right? No. Now I'm a seventeen-nearly-eighteen year old with no friends in a lonely castle.

The evening when we first ate together, I went downstairs in a pretty dress that I'd bought on a day out. It came down to my knees, it was light pink and it had tank top sleeves. I thought I looked cute. Until my new maid, Mary, found me and changed me into a floor length dress that was pale green and looked like it's fashion was 100 years too late. But when I was taken downstairs, my mother smiled and clapped daintily. I felt so out of place. And when I met my father? One of the scariest moments in my life. Carlos Augustus William Albert Montez was the stone-facest leader of the country, and I was nearly pissing my pants I was so nervous. But when I'd spent five minutes with him and he started to joke around, he was immediately my favourite in the household. Anyway, back to the story.

"Maaarrrryyy." I groaned, fidgeting. "You know I hate this!" Mary rolled her eyes at me in the mirror. She was like my second mother. She was forty two and she knew me better than anybody.

"Nobody knows better than me, Gabriella. Or should I use your full name?" She teased. I groaned again. She loved my full name. "Gabriella Anne Alexis Victoria." Mary sighed. "Such a beautiful name."

"Tell me again why you're getting me all dressed up?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Your aunt is visiting." She told me. Dad's sister, Anne, has a daughter named Charlotte. Dad's side is the royal side.

"With Charlotte?" I asked, eagerly.

"Yes. And you have a meal tonight, which you promised to attend, and you and Charlotte are seeing each other tomorrow."

"Can I wear jeans?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

I walked down the stairs and took my place at the dinner table. My mother glared at me disapprovingly, and I smiled. "I'm sorry I was late. Mary was trying to convince me to put this tiara on." I explained. I loved the family that was visiting. They treated me as a normal person, not a queen. I just had to be around them on their own, and not in a massive crowd.

"We've missed having you around, Gabriella." Aunt Anne told me with a warm smile. "Charlotte's been simply aching to visit again." 

"Gabriella's missed Charlotte awfully." My mother butted in before I had a chance to speak. "Says how much fun she had with her, walking through the grounds last year." I looked at Charlotte, and winked as I caught her eye. We hadn't been touring the grounds last year. We'd been complaining about being royal and dancing through the grounds whilst singing at the top of our lungs.

"Yes, we enjoyed admiring the beautiful, interesting plants you have here." Charlotte replied sweetly. She turned and smiled at me, and I saw a cheeky glint in her eye. Charlotte was two years younger than me. The closest in our family to my age.

"I can't wait to explore the gardens again tomorrow." I said, smiling.

"Tomorrow you two are helping to look after a guest of mine." Mother told us, and I heard the order behind her words. "In preparation for Gabriella's eighteenth, we've brought some high class people in; An even mix of boys and girls. We hope to find Gabriella a husband." I opened my mouth to protest, but Dad shot me a warning glance. He'd already tried to stop her plans, I could tell. "We're inviting the Evans's, the McKessie's, the Danforth's, the Smith's, the Bolton's and the Searle's." Mother said. "There are also a few more families."

"It'll be a great party." Charlotte said quickly. I got the feeling that she was talking to me.

"Which guests are arriving tomorrow?" I asked.

"The Evans's are arriving tomorrow. They have an eighteen year old daughter. She will be bringing her husband along, but he will not arrive here for a few days." Mother replied. "The Danforth's and McKessie's will arrive not tomorrow, but the day after, and the Bolton's shall arrive on the morning of the party."

"Anyone else?" I asked wryly.

"The Smiths are arriving two days before the party."

"The party's not for three weeks! How can those guests be arriving tomorrow and wait for three weeks?" I asked. It was stupid! They've forced me to have a ball for my birthday (yep, a ball. With long dresses. And dancing. Ballroom style.) and now they're trying to find me a husband there!

"You see…" Mother started. An uneasy, guilty look appeared on her face. About time. "We moved the ball forward. It's this Friday. In four days." My mouth dropped open. Four days until I turned 18. The party was organized for three weeks later so that my friends from Congleton could make it… now I was just going to be stuck with a bunch of snobs. And Charlotte. Yay. All this and we hadn't even started dinner yet.


End file.
